1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to devices such as used to provide strain relief to housed connections between electrical power cords and circuitry.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is well-known, radio receivers generally include a housing having a removable back wall, a circuit in the housing, and an electrical power cord fastened to the back wall and electrically connected to the circuit. The back wall is generally connected to the rest of the housing by screws or the like and the cord is fastened to the back wall to prevent rupture of the electrical connection if a section of the cord outside the housing is inadvertently pulled. Generally, the length of the cord which is between the back wall and the circuit is sufficient to allow removal of the back wall to grant access to the circuitry or to internally disposed means used to fasten the cord. Externally disposed means are also available to fasten cords to the back of radio receivers. For example, strain relief bushings are known which can be engaged with a cord and pushed into engagement with a hole located in a back wall of a receiver. However, these devices inherently push a length of cord into the housing which otherwise is not required. It should be noted that a section of cord in a housing, which is free to allow the removal of an associated back wall, is also free to move against the contents of the housing and this can be dangerous if such contents are, for example, a resistor capable of getting hot enough to melt the cord. Moreover, it should be noted that any cord which is longer than is necessary to provide power places an unnecessary cost burden on the associated radio.